Retrieval
by Agustine822000
Summary: Darla, Drusilla, and Spike, along with the Master, try to bring Angel back to the fold, and away from Buffy.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
Retrieval  
  
The Master, Darla, Drusilla, and Spike were in his lair, discussing how to bring Angel back to the fold. They knew that he had fallen in love with the slayer, and were all incredibly disgusted by it. They decided that if they were to get Angel back the way he was, they would have to eliminate the problem.  
  
Angel's apartment.  
  
After coming back from the Bronze, he sat down at his desk, needing to do something to keep himself occupied. Taking out a blank pad of paper and a new pencil, he closed his eyes thinking up a picture of Buffy's face. Sweet, innocent, but powerful and strong. She was the epitome of his dream woman. If she hadn't been out with that boy tonight, he would have told her so.  
  
Buffy's room  
  
Even though she had been out with Owen, as soon as she saw Angel, she knew that she liked him, more than she could hope to explain to herself, let alone Willow or Xander. Changing into jeans and a tank top, she put her hair in a high pony tail, collected a few stakes, then went out to patrol. She had a lot of pent up energy, and she needed to dispose of it before she went to bed tonight.  
  
As soon as she got there, she felt the presence of someone behind her. Turning around, she found Angel standing there, a smirk on his face. "Angel, what are you doing here?' "I was on my way to your house when I saw you come here." "Really. Well, would you like to stay and keep me company? There won't be a single vamp for a while." Nodding, he sat on a bench beside her.  
  
From afar, Darla and Drusilla growled. Seeing Angel talking to the slayer was bad enough. But seeing a smile on his face, because of her, was too much for them to handle. Quietly gathering 20 minions, they set out to beat the slayer.  
  
Reaching out to hold her hand, he said, "I like talking with you, Buffy." 'Me too Angel. I feel that I could tell you anything." "You have something you want to say?" "Yes. I...there's about 20 vampires surrounding us right now. You wanna help me kick some un-dead ass?" "Gladly."  
  
For the next twenty minutes, the trio stood watch, growling as the slayer and Angel dusted every single minion. As the last one died for the last time, they decided to make themselves known. Creeping up behind her, Spike grabbed her from behind, holding her in a position she was unable to get out of.  
  
"Spike. Let her go." "I don't think so, Angelus," he said, in game face. "Daddy," Drusilla said, licking Angel's neck. "Angelus, I'm so glad to see you," said Darla. "What are you doing here? If you're thinking about bringing me back to the fold, it's too late. I have a mission, and that is to watch over Buffy, make sure that she lives for as long as possible." "You want her to live sire?" Spike asked. "Because that can be arranged."  
  
Knowing what he meant, Buffy stepped on his feet, body slammed him, then staked him in the heart. Looking up at Angel, she didn't allow herself the luxury of screaming when she saw him in game face too. Deciding to discuss that later, she somersaulted, kicking the two vampiresses to the ground.  
  
"You may have had your fun back in the day, but it's too late for the two of you. Angel's mine and he's gonna stay that way." Grabbing Angel, she kissed him passionately, drawing activating the device she rigged up for her jacket. Staking each of the lady vamps, watching as their dust blew in the wind, she looked at Angel. Punching him in the face, she walked away.  
  
Just as she was about to leave the cemetery, he grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me that you're a vampire? Didn't you think I could handle it?" "No, I didn't." "Sheesh, you really don't have a lot of faith in me, do you?" "I do, Buffy. I didn't tell you because I thought that the truth would make you leave me, to never want to see me again." "Whatever Angel. If you had told me the truth earlier, I wouldn't have gone out with Owen, and we'd most likely be celebrating our one month anniversary tonight. But since you didn't tell me, you got the pleasure of being punched by me, and seeing your vampire family being killed." "In all honesty, I'm not that heartbroken that they're dead. I'm glad that it's over." "So you're not angry with me?" Rubbing his cheek, he said, "Well I'm a little hurt that you punched me in the face."  
  
Smiling at him, she kissed him on the cheek, running her fingers through his hair. "Is that better?" "Much," he said, taking her lips in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss so that she could breathe, he said, "Will you go out for coffee with me tomorrow night?" "I'd love to Angel." Kissing him one more time, she let him walk her home. After dusting 23 vamps, she was exhausted.  
  
"Good night, Buffy." 'Good night Angel." "It will be. Sweet dreams, my love." Hugging him for a few moments, she slid her key into the lock, kissed him one more time, then went inside. Closing the door, she stood in front of it, sighing happily. She finally had Angel, and she wasn't ever gonna let him go.  
  
The End 


End file.
